witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Last Wish (quest)/@comment-85.135.164.162-20170726050631/@comment-79.121.84.143-20171113150217
"^didn't yout notice the bellow comments of Triss fans how they hate Yennefer and how they wish her death?" Everyone's entitled to like or dislike fictional characters, there's not much that can be done about that, I can't convince them to change their opinion. At most I can sometimes correct information I factually disagree with. "Isn't that insulting to the character and also to the people who happened to choose her?" Not to the latter, even if someone hates Yennefer for whatever reason, it's not the same as implying that all the people who do choose her are ignorant easily manipulated fools. "No this is totally ok for you I bet." Never said anything about it being OK for me, don't put words in my mouth. If only I had the time to argue with every single post on the internet I disagree with, let alone more than one year old one-liner trolls. "No I didn't say that Yennefer is better than Triss, you said that Triss is better person - I just pointed that Triss has also FLAWS, and btw. how do you even know that I chose Yennefer only?" Didn't say anything about anyone being a better person, that was another "A FANDOM user", not me. You stated clearly as fact that "Triss is really shitty friend" and in the same sentence "Yennefer would do anything for Ciri and Geralt". I don't know or care if you chose both in games (I've seen even the most extreme haters do that either way for various reasons), but your preference can easily be found out from your posts. "I like both Triss and Yennefer - only Triss fans hate Yennefer so much that they need to say how awful she is" False, there's a ton of misinformation around that tries to make Triss look like some kind of evil manipulative psychopath, who can obviously only be chosen by ignorant "casual gamerz" who know nothing about the characters. It's actually much worse than the odd "Yen's a bitch" one liner that no one takes seriously, because it's fueled not by the lack of knowledge but by a bigoted belief that defending Yennefer/the lore/whatever is an end that justifies any means. "I'm really tired of this waifu crap shit" Then why keep contributing to it? If someone says bad about Yennefer, why do you feel the urge to retaliate with "Triss is really shitty friend" and similar comments (and BTW never once the other way around)? Pot calling the kettle black. It's not even relevant, at most you convince the other that both suck and they should choose neither. You can!t force people to like Yennefer if they simply don't. "Yeah show me where any Yen fan wish Triss death - link it to me" I've seen more than one example over the years, specifically people complaining about there not being an option in the games to kill Triss for presumably being such a horrible person. It's not worth my time to search for them, I know very well it wouldn't change your attitude anyway, besides, why give stuff that's better forgotten attention with links?